Different, Yet the Same
by JayLawliet818
Summary: Matsuda, L, Light, and Soichiro suddenly awoke to find themselves in a totally different world than there own! It's a paradise to most, with trees, grass, lakes, and beautiful sunshine. Though, they aren't alone. 4 strange kids are with them, just as confused as they are. What happens now? First crossover in a REALLY long time. KidXMaka, LXLight. Maybe OOC. Rated T. R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

It was a regular night at the NPA. Light and everyone else was sleeping (with the exception of L) peacefully while L typed away at his laptop in the comforting silence.

That was until L got a bad feeling.

He shivered as a cold breeze flew throughout the room. L noticed the open window and was about to get up to close it...

When blackness crowded L's vision.

_What's going on? Why am I... Losing.. Consciousness? _Was L's last thought before he fell back on the bed, unconscious.

* * *

Maka was just waking up in Death City, Nevada. She got out of bed and was about to get Soul up and go about her regular routine, when a wave of dizziness came over her. She stumbled ad gripped the edge of her desk to hold her up.

"W-What?" She managed to mumble. The dizziness was too much to take and Maka let the darkness take hold of her vision.

* * *

Both in Tokyo, Japan, and Death City, Nevada, important people suddenly went into a coma.

Soichiro Yagami, Touta Matsuda, Light Yagami, L. Lawliet, Maka Albarn, Death The Kid, Elizabeth and Patricia Thompson, and Soul "Eater" Evans were all found in their houses in a coma like state the following morning. The doctors don't know what caused this, but they don't think they'll make it.

Little do they know that they are safer than predicted.

* * *

This is only the prologue, so it's REALLY short. The story will get better over time.

Even though it will, I'm kinda unsure whether this will be successful xD But I'll give it a try anyways.

Please review and tell me how I did!

~Jay


	2. Chapter 2

L opened his eyes to see a bright light. He squinted his eyes as he tried to adjust to the unexpected light. He finally sat up, still confused as to why there was light in the hotel room.

But... He isn't in the hotel room anymore.

L gazed around the scenery around him in shock, though his physical expression remained emotionless. L along with Matsuda, Soichiro, and Light were all under a shady tree first of all in the grass. Everyone else was still unconscious though.

In front of them was a lake, sparkly in the sunshine and very blue and clear compared to what he's seen. There was nothing else but grass and trees that he could see. L decided that it was time to wake up everyone else to see what they thought about this new change.

"Ryuzaki... Why are you waking me up so early?" Light grumbled.

"Light-kun, if you open your eyes and look around you would understand why I woke you up." L replied in monotone.

Light complied and opened his eyes slowly and sat up, rubbing his eyes. Light's mouth opened slightly in disbelief and he let his arm drop from his face.

"Ryuzaki, where are we?" Light whispered.

L shrugged and proceeded to wake the other two up.

"Aww man! Where are we?!" Matsuda whined as he threw his hands up to grip the side of his head.

L bit his thumb as he analyzed any unusual things that may have happened the day before. L and Light had been working on the Kira case, Soichiro had been studying unusual behaviors surrounding the Kira case, and Matsuda was just being his idiot self.

It was any normal day, then all of a sudden they wake up here? That doesn't make sense. Who could've done this? A shinigami? No, shinigami's are gods of death, they only kill. They couldn't possibly take them to this paradise. Unless...

"Everyone, we must not ignore the fact that a shinigami could've done this." L said as he turned around in every direction, trying to find something other than trees.

"A shinigami? But Ryuzaki, they don't exist first of all, and I thought they were only made to kill." Soichiro argued.

L nodded. "Let's say that maybe a shinigami did bring us here. Now why would he do that? The answer usually is to brush off the possibility of a shinigami. But..." L looked to them. "What if this paradise is just made to look like a paradise, when it may be here to kill us." L finished.

Light stared at him. "Are you inquiring that maybe this place has stuff that would kill us? That the first impression is paradise, while it's actually a death trap?"

L simply nodded again. Everyone immediately got guarded and looked around suspiciously.

Suddenly, the bushes rustled, and everyone jumped. "Ah! A monster's going to eat us!" Matsuda shouted and hugged Soichiro while sobbing pitifully.

Well... People were the last thing they were expecting.

A young teenage girl, probably 14 or 15, came out of the bushes followed by 2 other guys around her age, and a slightly older girl, maybe 16? The last girl looked the oldest out of all of them, looking to be Light's age.

The youngest girl had sandy blonde hair and green eyes. She wore a yellow shirt and a white a vest over it followed by a black trench coat that resembled a cape. To finish it off, she had a red plaid skirt, white boots, and white clothes. One of the boys had white hair and red, narrowed eyes. She had a yellow jacket with black outline around it, and red jeans. The last boy had a symmetrical suit on, with three white squares on either side of his shoulders and 5 white squares going down and black dress pants. He had golden eyes and black hair, with weird stripes going across his head on the left side. Finally, the last twin girls had the same outfits. A red turtle neck that ended above their stomachs and matching cowboy hats with black boots. Though, the younger of the two had short jeans on and had short, bright blonde hair. The older of the two had jeans on and long, dirty blonde hair.

All in all, they looked strange to the NPA workers.

"Who are you guys?" L asked in Japanese. The five of them looked at L in confusion. L sighed and tried a different language.

"Are you guys English?" L asked in English this time. The sandy blonde haired girl nodded.

"Hello, I'm Maka. This is Soul, this is Kid, that girl is Patty, and the last one is Liz. We are from Death City." Maka explained, taking the leader position.

L studied them and automatically knew that there was something really different about them.

L was about to say something but was rudely interrupted by this, 'Kid' person.

"How can you live knowing your hair and clothes are such a mess and asymmetrical!?" He shouted in anger. L was about to say something again, but Kid fell on his knees sobbing.

"I'm trash, garbage, I deserve to die!" He wailed.

L stared in confusion at him.

"What'd you do to him Ryuzaki?" Light whispered.

"I didn't say anything." L whispered back.

Maka and Soul sighed. Liz patted Kid's back and whispered encouraging words to him while Patty laughed like a maniac. "He's slightly OCD over symmetry.." Maka explained.

L immediately translated to Light and the others before they could ask.

After the scene and introductions, they finally started discussing business.

"So, L, you're the world's greatest detective?" Soul asked. L nodded. "Then how come I've never heard of you before?" Soul continued.

"It's probably because you guys live in a city where information never comes in, and never leaves." L said. "Speaking of that, there's something about you guys that's different..." L trailed off and stared at them.

Maka looked to him in confusion before a light bulb appeared over her head. "Oh! Do you mean the fact that Soul, Liz, and Patty can transform into weapons and Kid and I can see souls?" Maka asked.

L nodded. "You guys have the ability to see souls and the ability to transform into weapons? How is that possible?"

Liz shrugged. "Like you said, stuff never comes in or leaves."

Patty was staring at a little bird, acting cute, until she grabbed it and snapped it's neck.

Soichiro and Matsuda stared at her in shock. She started to giggle.

Kid sighed. "Patty! Stop killing the animals!" He exclaimed in a commanding voice.

"Ok Kiddo-kun!" She giggled happily before standing on the other side of him, acting totally innocent.

"If you can see souls, can you tell whether they are good or bad?" L asked in curiosity.

"Well, kinda. Here, I'll read your souls." Maka said, closed her eyes, the reopened them again. She started off with Matsuda's soul.

"Your soul is very reckless and somewhat idiotic, but you're very innocent and kind hearted." Maka said with a smile and moved on to Soichiro's.

"Your soul is very kind and has a strong sense of justice. That's cool." Next was L's.

"... Well, L, your soul is uh.. Very unique and somewhat selfish, but you also have a strong sense of justice." She said uncertainly. Lastly, Light.

Maka frowned as she observed his soul.

"So? What's it like?" Light asked, eager to hear, but managed to keep his composure.

"Light, your soul is very... Dark. You are also slightly selfish and..." She frowned further.

"It's like you're hiding some big secret."

* * *

Well, that was quick. Maka figured it out! Not surprised right? Well, that's all for tonight. Thanks for reading and don't forget to leave a review!

~Jay


	3. Chapter 3

Light frowned also. How did she know? He knew what she was saying thanks to the English classes, but L translated to the other two and stared at Maka.

"Some big secret?" L asked, somewhat too eager to hear. This time Kid replied.

"Yes, but we can't say for sure what it is." He shrugged.

L turned to Light and smirked, which was unusual for him.

"So Light-kun, you ARE in fact, Kira." L said in Japanese. Light replied.

"No I'm not!" He exclaimed.

"But the evidence is here. You are hiding a big, dark secret. I know for a fact that you are Kira, but this is proof I'm right. After all, I'm always right." L countered. This time, Light was silent.

"Light... You were Kira this whole time?" Soichiro asked in disbelief.

"How could you Light? I trusted you.." Matsuda said sadly.

"It doesn't matter if I'm Kira. I can't kill you guys anyway, even if I wanted to. We may all die here anyways, so let's focus on that." Light sighed.

Liz leaned forward slightly. "What are you guys saying. We can't speak gibberish!"

L turned to the blonde. "Light here was a serial killer we named Kira, and he just admitted it. Now, if we get out of here, I can sentence him to death. But, if we don't.." L trailed off. Again, unusual for him.

"We are going to die here?" Liz finished. Everyone fell silent.

"Yagami-san, can you or Matsuda speak English?" L asked as he turned to the two men. They shook their heads no. L turned to Light this time. "But you can?" Light nodded. L sighed.

"Now me or Light will have to be translators.." L looked like he realized something and froze.

"L? You ok over there?" Soul asked and waved a hand in front of his face.

"Sweets... We don't have any sweets." He muttered in English. "How am I supposed to eat sweets?" He looked around.

Maka looked confused. "Sweets?"

Light sighed and facepalmed for a moment. "Ryuzaki has an obsession with sweets. Kinda like your friend over there with symmetry, but not as bad."

Kid looked indignant. "I'm not obsessed with symmetry!" He exclaimed.

"You kinda are Kid." Soul said bluntly. The two started bickering while L muttered something in a foreign language.

Soichiro, Matsuda, Light, and the girls sighed.

"Hey! If you don't stop I'll break your necks!" Patty said with a crazed grin. The three of them stopped immediately.

Light leaned down towards Maka. "Does she always say that?" Light whispered.

Maka whispered back, "Only when stuff like this happens."

L stopped muttering about sweets and looked around. "Ok. Why don't we start looking around? See if maybe we can find a town, or at least a place with shelter."

Everyone nodded. "Ok, so where do we go?" Maka asked while staring at every direction.

L looked behind her. "Why don't we head this way and see where it takes us. At least the trees will come in handy if we get lost. Wait-" L looked up and around. He suddenly jumped towards the closest tree and started scooting up the tree. He climbed the branches and the trunk like an expert.

"Ryuzaki, what are you doing?!" Light shouted in concern. He didn't know why, but he felt a sudden fear that L was going to fall and get hurt.

"Don't worry Light-kun, I've already done this before!" L called back down and continued climbing to the tallest tree branch that would hold his weight.

L looked around and almost gasped. There were tons of trees, first of all. But the thing he found shocking, was that there was in fact a town in the direction he was about to go in. He knew he was right, but not _that _right.

L felt his heart drop when he heard a creak. Maybe he had underestimated the branch that would hold his weight.

"Ryuzaki are you o-" Light was about to finish his call when suddenly the branch L was on snapped!

L felt terror run through him as he started to fall from the tallest tree.

"Ryuzaki!" Light screeched in horror as he watched his friend dropped down. L hit his back on a bunch of branches, snapping them, until he finally landed on Light. Light made a strange gasping noise when L landed on him.

Maka looked the most concerned, surprisingly. "Are you two ok?" She asked.

L fluttered his eyes open and blinked. L looked down to see Light under him, rubbing his head.

L blushed in embarrassment and got up. "Um.. Sorry Light-kun." L said in Japanese. Light nodded and stood up.

"I'm more worried about you then me. You did hit your back on a bunch of branches." Light said, concern in his voice. _That's weird, since when was _I _ever nice to Ryuzaki? _Light thought.

L winced as he realized the pain in his back. "It's a little sore, but I'll be fine. Now, onto more important matters. There was a town up ahead in the direction I was about to go in. Why don't we head there now before it gets dark?" L suggested and started walking stiffly towards the direction he was looking.

Light stared helplessly after L. He knew the hot detective was in pain, but he knew L wouldn't allow anyone to help him. _Wait, hot? I have got to stop this train of thought. _Light mentally scolded and sighed as the rest of them followed him.

Only one person stayed behind for a little bit, seething in rage.

_How _dare _he touch him?! I have already devised a plan to get L to be mine! _The young adult sighed and followed after them also.

* * *

SO sorry this chapter is so short and late! But, I had to stop there.

Thanks to all of you who are still reading this XD I appreciate the support.

Moving on, who was this person? What will he/she do? Wanna guess in a review?

I realized that I have been telling the story in the Death Note people point of view, so next chapter will be told in a Soul Eater person P.O.V

~Jay


End file.
